This invention relates to the securing, in a cylindrical member, of a circular discoid member subjected to an axial force in one direction.
The invention is concerned with an assembly of the kind comprising a resilient split ring received in an annular groove formed in the internal surface of the cylindrical member and projecting radially inwardly for engagement with an abutment zone of a peripheral surface of the circular member to retain the circular member against the said axial force, the circular member being displaceable in the cylindrical member, in the other axial direction, by a sufficient opposing axial force, the ring being completely disposed between end faces of the circular member when the resilient ring is in engagement with the abutment zone of the peripheral surface of the circular member.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly of the kind described which performs better in practice than the known devices, inter alia by facilitating disassembly of the resilient ring and production of the complete system.